El Marionetista
by shiatsuki-chan
Summary: Tras un desastrozo acontecimiento, la pequeña Hinata descubrirá que el joven misterioso al que tanto teme en realidad no es tal y como todos sus amigos le hicieron creer, despertando en ella la ilusión de su primer amor. ¿Cómo terminara esto? Sasohina/AU
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a **Kishimoto-sama.**

**Aclaraciones: **Sasohina, AU/UA y algo de Ooc.

**El Marionetista**

**Prefacio.**

_¿Acaso no es curioso?_

…

Mis brazos estaban cansados y entumidos por lo frío del agua, ya no tenía la fuerza para seguir luchando contra la corriente, así que mi cuerpo finalmente se hundió en las aguas turbulentas del río. _Naruto, Sasuke… ¿Se habrán siquiera dado cuenta de que me caí? _

No podía distinguir si es que había lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, no sabía cuánto es lo que le quedaba de aire a mis pulmones, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría así hasta que la oscuridad me envolviera por completo. Poco a poco el que antes era un ritmo acelerado en mi corazón, se estaba deteniendo. _Alguien vendrá ¿No es así?_

…

_¿Acaso no es curioso como tu cuerpo comienza a dejar de sentir el dolor?_

…

Mi visión era borrosa y mi cuerpo ya no sentía el frío ni la presión del agua envolviéndome y arrastrándome hasta el abismo más hondo y oscuro. _Moriré, no hay ninguna duda._ Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante tal pensamiento y las imágenes de mi familia y amigos aparecieron en mi mente. _Mama, Papa, Hanabi, lo siento, no podré volver a casa. Naruto, Sasuke, perdónenme, nuevamente no pude mantenerles el paso. _

_S_entí como las burbujas de aire salían de mi boca y las imaginé subiendo rápidamente hasta la superficie incapaz de poder imitarlas. _¿Es este el adiós? _Hubo una pausa en mi mente._ Supongo que sí lo es._

…

_¿Acaso no son curiosas todas las cosas que piensas antes de morir?_

…

Mis ojos se iban cerrando mientras vislumbraba una silueta acercándose rápidamente. _¿Una visión?,_ ¿_No se supone que debería ser una luz? _

Una borrosa figura humana se colocó delante de mí._ ¿Un ángel?, ¿Un demonio?, ¿Me llevará con él al infierno?, ¿Acaso fui una niña mala? Y-yo…_

Sentí que mi cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite, intente enfocar una última vez, deseaba que lo último que vieran estos ojos no fuera solamente este sombrío e infinito azul. _Ah, es él. _

…

_¿Acaso no es curioso que el chico del que siempre he estado huyendo…_

…_sea ahora el que deseo que logre alcanzarme rápidamente?_

…

Mi mano buscó su figura en un último intento de mi parte por sobrevivir._ Sasori… por favor, s-sálvame…_ Pensé dejando que mis ojos se cerraran completamente.

…

_¿Acaso no es curiosa la forma en la que todo termina?_

_¿Acaso no lo es?_

…

**Fin del Prefacio.**

**

* * *

**

Hola, pues he aquí un nuevo fic Sasohina, dado que no hay mucho que digamos de esta pareja y debido a algunas peticiones en mi fic anterior decidí hacerlo, pero esta vez tendrá más capítulos y estos a su vez serán un poco más largos que éste.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y ya saben, dejen sus reviews con sus críticas, dudas, sugerencias, traumas, etc.

Nos leemos pronto, cuídense mucho.

Bye;3


	2. Metiéndose en problemas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a **Kishimoto-sama.**

**Aclaraciones: **Sasohina,AU/UA y algo de Ooc.

**El Marionetista**

**Capítulo I. ****Metiéndose en problemas**

Ding Dong…

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Una vez más la campana de la escuela volvía a hacer su trabajo como mi molesto despertador. Revolví mis rojos cabellos tratando de despabilarme. Fue inútil, mi mente seguía distante.

_Valla, con que ya es otoño…_

Pensé despistadamente sentándome en la cama sin salir aún de las cobijas, admirando las hojas de los arboles pintadas de diversos colores cálidos a través de mi ventana. Tallé mis ojos y me estiré bostezando lleno de pereza. Aparté finalmente las cobijas de mi cuerpo, tratando en mi cabeza de encontrar escusas para seguir durmiendo, pero no encontré alguna.

Decidido a no desperdiciar el poco tiempo que me quedaba en este lugar me levanté lentamente.

— Tengo que ir a buscar más madera… — Me dije, tomando una toalla y dirigiéndome a la ducha. _Al menos iniciaré el día con un agradable baño._ Mi mirada se dirigió una vez más hacia la ventana y aunque mi rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, en mi pecho una cálida y melancólica sensación se abría paso.

_Éste será el último otoño que pasaré en esta casa…_

Cerré la puerta del baño tras de mí y mientras me quitaba la pijama intenté despejar mi mente de tales e inútiles pensamientos.

* * *

_Valla, con que ya es otoño…_

Pensé emocionada mientras esperaba junto a Sasuke la llegada de Naruto.

Ding Dong Dang…

Se escuchó la segunda campanada proveniente de la escuela anunciando que las clases pronto comenzarían.

— ¡Rayos! — masculló Sasuke impaciente echándole otro vistazo a su reloj. — Si no llega en dos minutos más, nos vamos Hinata.

Asentí con la cabeza sabiendo de antemano que no sería así. Siempre terminaba alargando el tiempo límite hasta que Naruto llegara. Casi diario esta es la misma historia, Sasuke y yo esperamos a Naruto en el puente de madera para ir juntos a la escuela, pero por una u otra razón siempre llega tarde provocando que corramos todo el camino para que la profesora no nos regañe.

Sé que a pesar de su apariencia tan fría e intolerante, Sasuke es una persona muy amable y considerada y más aún cuando se trata de nuestro rubio amigo.

— ¡Ese Naruto! — Replicó Sasuke furioso. — Siempre sale con lo mismo y ya me tiene cansado — Comenzó a patear el barandal del puente una y otra vez hasta que se escuchó un fuerte tronido. Ambos nos quedamos helados.

— S-Sasuke-kun… — Agregué asustada. — Si n-nuestros padres se enteran q-que andamos causando daños a la propiedad p-pública…

— L-lo sé. — Respondió volteándome a ver lentamente con la cara azul. — Creo que…

— ¡HAY QUE CORRER! — La estruendosa voz de Naruto se escuchó por la orilla del rio captando inmediatamente nuestra atención.

Veía aliviada como se acercaba rápidamente a nosotros. ¡_Qué bueno que ya está aquí, ya es muy tarde!_ Pensé mientras él nos pasaba de largo.

— ¿Pero que hacen ustedes dos aún allí parados? — Agregó tan alegre como siempre. — Ya es muy tarde ¡Apresúrense!

— N-Na-ru-to… tu… — Dirigí nerviosamente mi mirada hacia Sasuke ante sus leves susurros previendo su reacción. —… eres un ¡¡IDIOTA!! — Gritó tan fuerte que las aves que estaban a nuestro alrededor volaron asustadas. Por parte de Naruto solo se escucharon unas carcajadas provocando el aumento de ira en Sasuke.

— ¡Hinata! — Me llamó repentinamente. — ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo! — Dijo echándose a correr en dirección a Naruto.

— S-si… — Respondí rápidamente comenzando a correr, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo para no tropezarme, sosteniendo con una mano mi bufanda para que el viento no se la llevara mientras corría tras de ellos, tratando inútilmente de alcanzarlos.

Alcé la mirada y Sasuke ya había rebasado a Naruto, por lo cual éste último le reñía haciendo exagerados ademanes. Quise reírme pero estaba más ocupada tratando de no perder el poco aliento que me quedaba. _Que pésima condición tengo. _Pensé.

— ¡Apresúrate Hinata ó llegaremos tarde! — Replicó Naruto tratando de mantener el paso de Sasuke pero sin dejarme atrás.

Corría lo más rápido que mis pequeños y escuálidos pies me permitían, mientras en mi interior intentaba aplacar la impotencia que sentía al verme tan débil, torpe y poco atlética.

— S-si… Y-ya voy… — Dije jadeante mientras trataba con todas mis fuerzas aumentar la velocidad e ignorar el que mis piernas comenzaran a entumirse.

El sendero ahora tapizado de infinitos tonos naranjas y dorados parecía interminable. A solo unos metros de distancia se encontraba la pequeña vereda que llegaba justo a la casa de Sasori, el marionetista. Apresuré el paso durante ese tramo sin intentar siquiera el ver en esa dirección.

A decir verdad, Sasori-san no siempre se me hizo aterrador; es más, la primera vez que lo vi cuando recién llegó al pueblo hace unos tres años, me pareció una persona agradable, hasta que Sai nos comenzó a contar historias aterradoras sobre ese sujeto y sus marionetas, provocando que le temiera más que a cualquier monstruo.

Incluso ahora a mis ocho años me sigue pareciendo espeluznante cada vez que lo veo por el pueblo o merodeando en el bosque buscando madera para sus muñecos terroríficos. Un escalofrío corrió a través de mi espalda al siquiera imaginármelo.

Ding…

El ahora cercano sonido de la campana me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Hinata vamos! ¡Ya es la última campanada!… — Repitió Naruto nervioso. — ¡Ah!, Kurenai-sensei se molestara si llegamos tarde otra vez. — Agregó aumentando la velocidad.

— Idiota… — Le respondió Sasuke haciendo lo contrario y tomándome sorpresivamente de la mano — No tendría que estarse presionando de esta manera si no te hubieras tardado tanto en llegar al puente.

— ¡Cállate Sasuke! — Gritó molesto. — ¡Maldición! — Susurró después de un rato — Lo siento Hinata, por mi culpa estas esforzándote de más.

— N-no hay problema N-Naruto-kun.

Por fin dimos la última vuelta al sendero quedando frente a la escuela. Entramos en el edificio, quitándonos rápidamente nuestros zapatos y seguimos hasta estar frente a nuestro salón. Paramos abruptamente para recuperar el aliento. Naruto abrió lentamente la puerta y Kurenai-sensei ya nos estaba esperando con las manos en la cintura y el seño fruncido.

— Ustedes tres… ¡Llegan tarde otra vez!

— Todo fue culpa de Naruto. — Agregó Sasuke señalando al aludido.

— ¡Sasuke tu… traidor! — Replicó furioso Naruto.

— ¡Silencio los dos! No importa quien tuvo la culpa, el hecho es que los tres volvieron a llegar tarde.

— Lo sentimos… — Agregamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

— Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. — Exclamó ya más calmada dándonos la espalda. —Pasen a sus asientos, empezaremos con la clase.

— Vaya, parece que se le ha olvidado darnos un castigo jeje… —Susurró Naruto para que la sensei no escuchara.

— Ah, por cierto, de castigo se quedarán los tres a hacer la limpieza del salón. — Nuestros compañeros se empezaron a burlar.

— ¡Qué tonto eres Naruto! — Le reclamó Sasuke dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Naruto comenzó a reclamarle de manera ruidosa, provocando que la sensei volviera a llamarle la atención y lo dejara de pie durante las primeras horas de clase.

La escuela se acabó más rápido de lo que imaginé y sin complicaciones mayores aparte de que a la hora del descanso mis amigas me atacaran con miles de preguntas sobre Sasuke y quejas de Naruto. Me alegré de que fuera viernes, eso significaba que mañana estaríamos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos.

— ¡Nos vemos luego Hinata-chan! — Agregaron Sakura y Tenten despidiéndose.

— Nos vemos. — Respondí para luego dejarme caer sobre mi escritorio mentalizándome sobre el que nuevamente nos dejaran hacer el aseo del salón.

— ¡Maldito Naruto! — Replicó Sasuke aventándole un trapo a la cara. — Todo es tu culpa, pero ni creas que te estaremos esperando la próxima vez.

— Jeje, di lo que quieras Sasuke, pero tengo mis razones para haber llegado tarde.

— ¿Razones? — Preguntamos Sasuke y yo intrigados.

— Me quedé despierto toda la noche tramando un plan para apoderarnos del escorpión de madera.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Cuestioné exaltada. — ¿E-el escorp-pión d-de m-madera de S-Sasori-san?

— ¡Pero tú sí que eres un idiota Naruto! El entrar a la casa de ese sujeto es un suicidio. ¿Qué harás si ese sujeto nos captura y se roba nuestras almas?

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente ante tal posibilidad, yo no quería que mi alma terminara encerrada dentro de una marioneta cumpliendo a voluntad los deseos de ese sujeto tan aterrador.

— ¡Correré el riesgo!

— Idiota, no deberías de creer todo lo que Sai te diga, en realidad no estamos seguros de que esa información sea cierta.

_Sai. _Recordé que era amigo de Sasori a pesar de que era tres años menor. No he olvidado aquella vez que Sai nos contó sobre eso cuando jugábamos en el lago y Naruto preguntó si no había una forma de que los deseos se volvieran realidad.

**Flas Back**

— ¡Pues claro que es verdad niños! — Agregó Sai con la típica sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

— No te creo nada. — Esbozó Sasuke.

— Que sí, yo mismo lo he visto y hasta me dejó usarlo una vez.

— ¿Estás diciendo que ese escorpión de madera realmente cumple los deseos? — Preguntó Naruto asombrado. — Como lo esperaba de ese marionetista roba almas.

— Así es Naruto, Sasori tiene en su poder ese objeto tan poderoso, el cual utiliza para obtener las almas de los niños.

— S-Sai-san, ¿Es que no t-te da miedo estar c-con él? — Pregunté temerosa.

— Claro que si Hinata-chan, es por eso que me he hecho su amigo, para que no robe mi alma. — Tragué saliva.

— Y si solo roba las almas de los niños ¿Por qué temes que robe la tuya si ya tienes 17?

— Pues verás Sasuke, él puede robar las almas de cualquier persona, pero me ha dicho que prefiere la de los niños pues es más fácil de atrapar. — Se rió, tal vez por como nuestros rostros debieron lucir en ese momento. — Bueno niños, yo ya les he dicho todo lo que se, ya es problema de ustedes si lo creen o no. Nos vemos.

Una vez que Sai se había perdido en el bosque Naruto habló.

— Tenemos que apoderarnos de ese escorpión. — Añadió sumamente emocionado.

— Rayos Naruto eres un crédulo idiota.

Miré a Sasuke y aunque le dijo eso a Naruto, en su mirada también se podía distinguir la curiosidad y emoción que Naruto reflejaba.

**Fin del Flash Back**

— Y puedes decirme¿Cómo piensas que haremos eso? ¿Eh? — La pregunta me hizo salir de mi ensueño.

— ¡Tonto Sasuke! Tu siempre subestimando mi inteligencia. He recolectado información de manera ardua y precisa.

— Con eso quieres decir que volviste a hablar con Sai ¿No es verdad?

— C-claro que no… — Respondió Naruto desviando la mirada. _Con que eso era._ Pensé. — Como sea, Sasori saldrá hoy por la tarde al bosque a conseguir más madera para sus marionetas roba almas, lo cual nos dará el tiempo suficiente para entrar en su casa y apoderarnos del escorpión de madera.

— ¿N-no es eso m-muy arriesgado N-Naruto-kun? — Cuestioné.

— No te preocupes Hinata-chan, tú no entrarás a la casa. — Un gran alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al escucharlo decir eso. — Tengo una tarea más importante para ti. — Una sonrisa zorruna atravesó su rostro, haciendo que los escalofríos aumentaran. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo saldría mal, muy mal.

**Fin del Capítulo I**

He aquí el un capítulo más, espero les haya gustado y no se alarmen por la diferencia de edades entre Sasori y Hinata, todo está fríamente calculado.

Gracias por leerme, por agregar esta historia a sus alerts y favoritos, me animan a continuar.

Agradecimiento especial por los maravillosos reviews a:

**Kaya-hime*// ****xXxMinimixXx*****// mitzu_kivampirx*// Layill*//****UchihaHinataChan*****// Hinata sHiki no Akasuna*// love-isaq*//**

**Hinata sHiki no Akasuna: **Con gusto me gustaría ayudarte a subir tus fics, mándame tu dirección mediante un mensaje privado para que pueda ayudarte, si gustas.

Bueno, no olviden dejar su **review** con sus críticas, sugerencias, dudas, etc. Nos leemos pronto. Bye ;3


	3. Malas e inesperadas noticias

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a **Kishimoto-sama.**

**Advertencia: **Sasohina,AU/UA y algo de Ooc.

Aclaraciones y agradecimientos al final, así que disfruten la lectura.

**Capítulo II**

**Malas e inesperadas noticias**

Mi corazón latía ansioso mientras en mi cabeza mi nerviosismo y cobardía incitaban los peores escenarios sobre el desenlace de nuestra próxima "pequeña aventura", tal y como Naruto había descrito a nuestros futuros actos de vandalismo infantil_. _

_El mal presentimiento no se me quita._ Pensé al soltar un profundo suspiro.

De un fuerte portazo cerré la habitación tras de mí y con paso apresurado bajé las escaleras.

— ¡Saldré a jugar con mis amigos mamá!— Grité dejando a un lado mis pantuflas y colocándome unas pequeñas botas rojas.

— Está bien, — respondió desde la sala donde ella y mi pequeña hermana Hanabi jugaban — pero ponte un abrigo, hace frío afuera.

Observé una vez más mi atuendo y al verme llevar un sweater grueso con cuello de tortuga debajo de mi vestido decidí tomar sólo la larga bufanda del perchero. _Así cuando tenga que huir, el abrigo no me restara velocidad_. Pensé simplonamente.

Salí de la casa y me apresuré hacia el puente donde se suponía que Naruto y Sasuke me esperaban.

En todo el trayecto me arrepentí de haber agarrado ese grande y estorboso pedazo de tela y no el abrigo tal y como mi mamá me había sugerido.

— Soy patética. — alegué luchando contra el viento por mantener la bufanda alrededor de mi escuálido cuello y también alejada de los interminables arbustos en los que ya se me había atorado poco más de seis veces.

_Con esto definitivamente terminaran atrapándome._ De nuevo la cara de Sasori entre todas sus marionetas roba almas se abrió paso en mi mente provocándome un profundo escalofrío; al instante el escenario cambió y ahora me encontraba en una oscura habitación admirando impotente sus grandes ojos rojos y su macabra sonrisa mientras manejaba mi nuevo cuerpo hecho de madera.

—Que miedo… — susurré intentando alejar esos pensamientos, pero era inútil, ni con la bufanda sofocándome el cuello por las infinitas vueltas que ya le había hecho dar, podía alejar de mi cabeza que todo este asunto del escorpión de madera era muy mala idea.

Sacudí la cabeza violentamente y me concentré en el paisaje para así despejar un poco mi mente. _Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien_. Continuaba repitiéndomelo una y otra vez, tal y como Sasuke me había sugerido hace unas horas.

**Flash Back**

— S-sigo pensando q-que esto es una mala idea Naruto-kun.

— ¡Vamos Hinata-chan! No seas tan pesimista, será como quitarle un dulce a un bebe.

— P-pero, ¿No sería eso robar? ¿Y qué pasará si nuestros padres se enteran?

— Olvida a nuestros padres, — alegó Sasuke al frente del salón donde limpiaba la pizarra — ¿Qué pasará si Sasori nos atrapa? ¿Cómo sabemos que en realidad va a salir esta tarde? ¿Realmente podemos confiar en ese tonto de Sai? Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo mis dudas sobre la confiabilidad de ese sujeto.

— E-entonces será mejor q-que no hagamos tal cosa ¿n-no creen? — susurré escudándome con la escoba.

Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado al borde de la ventana rió ante mis palabras y de un salto se coloco a mi lado.

— Hinata-chan, — alegó despreocupadamente recargándose en mi hombro — hace poco nos contaste muuuy triste a Sasuke y a mí sobre algo que deseabas mucho y tus padres no habían querido darte, ¿Qué era eso?

— B-bueno yo… — mis mejillas estaban encendidas ante su cercanía y pequeños temblores de alegría se extendían sobre mi cuerpo al recordar tal objeto — yo quería u-un o-osito de peluche que vi en l-la juguetería… — susurré la última palabra mientras ocultaba mi rostro apenado. Él retiró su brazo y pude sentirme un poco aliviada.

— Y tu Sasuke, — lo señaló con el dedo — ¿No deseabas que _"él"_ regresara de la universidad aunque fuera por corto tiempo para jugar contigo?

— ¿De qué hablas? — dijo cruzándose de brazos. — ¡D-de ninguna manera quiero verlo!

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? — Esbozó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa burlona — Entonces… ¿Qué es…esto? — sacó de su bolsillo un arrugado pedazo de papel. — Hace poco la sensei nos dejo de tarea hacer una carta alguien a quien admiráramos ¿No es así Sa-su-ke-chan~?

— Na-Naruto no me digas que tu… — un aura llena de ira envolvió su cuerpo — ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Devuélveme eso ahora mismo! — arrojó el borrador hacia Naruto con una fuerza abrumadora y éste impactó la cara del rubio de la misma forma dejándole confundido y con una marca de tiza en forma de rectángulo.

— ¡Con que esas tenemos Sasuke! Recuerda que tú te lo buscaste… — lo miró con unos ojos llenos de odio haciendo que tanto a Sasuke como a mí se nos escurriera una pequeña gota de sudor. Tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta — "Querido Itachi-nii-san, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste de la casa para estudiar pero…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Devuélveme esa carta Naruto! — comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el salón hasta que finalmente logró arrebatársela al darle tremendo golpe en la cabeza con una silla.

— Te lo tenías bien merecido… — replicó guardando la carta en la bolsa de su playera pero sin poder evitar el sonrojo que Naruto le había provocado — Y para que lo sepan, sólo escribí esa carta porque mi madre me obligó, además sólo quiero que Itachi venga para poder hacerle pagar por todas las bromas que solía hacerme y nada más.

— Claro… — Alegó Naruto girando los ojos y sobándose el enorme chichón que le había quedado en la cabeza — Como sea, todos queremos algo, pero no lo conseguiremos quedándonos sentados sin hacer nada, debemos luchar por nuestros sueños y además robando ese escorpión de madera evitaremos que más niños sean prisioneros de ese extraño individuo. ¡Imagínenlo, seremos vistos y venerados como héroes por todo el mundo!

— Na-Naruto-kun… — me alegré ante la idea de librar al mundo de sus malas obras. Segundos después una pregunta vino a mi mente. — Y… ¿Cuál es tu deseo?...

— Jeje, eso es un secreto Hinata-chan. — Posó su pie en el marco de la ventana y el viento revolvió sus cabellos dorados haciéndolo parecer verdaderamente un héroe. Lo miré tontamente con los ojos llenos de confianza y aprobación.

La realidad pronto volvió a golpearme en la cara y me quejé. Sasuke suspiró rendido.

— No te preocupes Hinata yo estaré cuidándote, tú solo repite que "todo estará bien" si aún te sientes preocupada, además si no lo ayudamos, el muy idiota puede meterse en serios problemas.

— ¿A quién llamas idiota, Sasuke estúpido?

— Gracias Sasuke-kun… — susurré un poco más tranquila, aunque fuera solo por ese momento.

— Nunca contestaste a mi pregunta Naruto, ¿Podemos realmente confiar en Sai?

— Mira que tarde se ha hecho, ¡Tenemos que apurarnos a limpiar el salón!

En ese instante tanto Sasuke como yo dudamos de la facultad mental de nuestro hiperactivo amigo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

El fuerte sonido del rio me anunciaba que el puente ya estaba próximo, al dar otra vuelta en el sendero finalmente pude visualizarlo. Enseguida noté como Naruto y Sasuke ya estaban ahí.

— ¿Qué? — gritó Naruto tan animadamente como siempre. — ¿Fuiste tú el que rompió de esta manera el barandal del puente?

— ¡No grites!, además, ¡Todo fue tu culpa por no apresurarte esta mañana!

— Mmm… tal vez debería hablarle a tu padre sobre esto — agregó Naruto con toda la intensión de fastidiar a Sasuke — ¿Crees que sea capaz de arrestar a su propio hijo?

— ¡Naruto tu…! — contestó Sasuke furioso.

— Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, dejen de pelear por favor. — Pedí amablemente al inquieto par mientras me acercaba precavidamente. Al parecer el viento era mucho más fuerte en ese lugar, se podía sentir casi como si te estuviera empujando.

— Ja, es broma Sasuke, es broma…

— ¡Tsk! será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, seguramente Sasori ya habrá salido de su casa. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad, así que será mejor que no olvidemos nada.

Emprendimos la marcha entre el bosque alejados del sendero por si acaso _él_ decidiera ir en nuestra dirección.

— Sai dijo que tendremos al menos unos 40 minutos para entrar y sacar el escorpión. Mencionó que se encuentra sobre un gabinete en su cuarto de trabajo y por "cuarto de trabajo"… ¡Me refiero al lugar donde crea sus innumerables marionetas diabólicas!

— No somos tontos Naruto, sabemos lo que quiere decir. Ahora dime como entraremos.

— Según Sai, podemos entrar por la ventana de la cocina pues casi nunca tiene el seguro puesto. Esta mañana fui a medir la distancia que tiene del suelo y es muy alto, así que necesito que me ayudes a entrar por allí, después yo iré a abrirte la puerta para que me ayudes a buscar el estudio, mientras tanto Hinata se quedará escondida fuera en un arbusto que está allí cerca para vigilar sólo por si acaso, pues dudo que nos tardemos tanto tiempo dentro.

— E-está bien, me esforzaré. — suspiré aliviada, al parecer mi trabajo sólo sería esconderme hasta que ellos consiguieran nuestro objetivo. Mi cuerpo se liberó de la mayoría del estrés.

— ¡Ah! se me olvidaba, — señaló Naruto repentinamente, yo continuaba feliz y no presté mucha atención — Hinata, tú serás quien se encargue de esconder el escorpión de madera y de llevarlo a la escuela mañana.

— Claro yo… e-espera… ¿¡Q-QUEEÉ!?

* * *

‹‹_En otras noticias, al parecer se acerca una fuerte tormenta que azotará a varias regiones del país, principalmente los pueblos de…, …, Konoha, …, … y …. Sugerimos tomar las precauciones necesarias.››_

Bostecé un par de veces, miré el reloj y después por la ventana de la sala, las nubes comenzaban a nublar el cielo y los árboles se estremecían por las fuertes ráfagas de viento.

— Ah, ya se me hizo tarde para ir con Sasori. — Susurré — Será un problema para los niños si él se queda a esperarme, será mejor que le llame para avisarle que no iré.

Me levanté cansadamente del suelo donde descansaba cómodamente en un cojín gigante. Me dirigí hacia el teléfono y marqué el número de la casa de Sasori; después de tres timbrazos contestó el teléfono.

Sai: ¿Sasori? Soy yo, tu mejor y único buen amigo.

**Sasori: Lo siento, no te conozco, voy a colgar…**

Sai: ¡Espera! Soy Sai.

**Sasori:** **¿Ahora qué quieres Sai?**

Sai: Llamé para decirte que no podré acompañarte como prometí, así que no necesitas esperar más por mí. Deberías marcharte, pronto habrá una…

**Sasori: ¿Esperarte? ¿Crees que te estaba esperando? Pobre iluso, escuche desde la mañana que habría una gran tormenta esta tarde, así que fui a buscar material en la mañana, ni de broma pienso salir ahorita.**

Sai: ¿Qué? ¿Entonces no piensas salir para nada?

**Sasori: ¿Estas sordo? No pienso salir con esa tormenta que se avecina, así que si no tienes algo más que decirme… Adiós.**

_Tut… Tut… Tut…_

— Maldito, me colgó de repente. — Miré nuevamente por la ventana y el clima parecía empeorar minuto a minuto — Rayos, espero que sus padres no los hayan dejado salir a causa de la tormenta. Si, tal vez ni siquiera los dejaron salir, después de todo aún son solo unos niños. Bueno, — bostecé nuevamente — será interesante esperar hasta mañana para ver qué fue lo que sucedió… jaja…

* * *

— Por fin llegamos, será mejor que hagamos esto rápido, parece que lloverá pronto.

— Tienes razón Sasuke. Hinata-chan quédate detrás de ese arbusto, no hagas ni un solo ruido ¿Me oíste?

— S-si. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, tengan mucho cuidado por favor.

— Je, no te preocupes Hinata-chan, ya verás que cuando menos sientas ya estaremos todos en nuestras casas riéndonos por nuestro triunfo.

— Naruto tiene razón Hinata, tú sólo espera aquí, ya volvemos.

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza y mientras se alejaban una fuerte ráfaga de viento me estremeció tan fuerte que parecía que me iba a llevar. Miré hacia el cielo nublado y el mal presentimiento empeoró. _Apresúrense._ Pensé inquieta.

Me acurruqué aún más entre las ramas llenas de hojas secas que eran arrastradas bruscamente.

Me concentre en visualizar mi casa junto con mi familia para que el tiempo se me fuera más rápido pero… ocurrió completamente lo contrario.

* * *

Después de colgar el teléfono me coloqué nuevamente los lentes y me dirigí de vuelta a mi habitación. Maldije a Sai internamente por interrumpirme a mitad de mi lectura. Subí pesadamente las escaleras y entré a mi cuarto dejando la puerta abierta.

Antes de sentarme en el pequeño sofá miré por la ventana como las hojas de los árboles erran arrancadas bruscamente por el implacable viento. Aunque ese fuera un fabuloso espectáculo no logré despertar en mi interior los mismos sentimientos de esta mañana y eso me tranquilizó. _Parece que he vuelto a la normalidad._ Pensé sentándome lentamente.

— Si que soy una persona extraña. — Alegue indiferente volviendo a sumergirme en mi libro.

**Fin del capítulo II**

¡Ah, no me maten por favor! me disculpo enormemente por la tardanza pero había muchas cosas que hacer. Espero les haya gustado el capi.

**Kanako:** Contestando a tu duda sobre la edad de los personajes pues… Hinata tiene 8 años y Sasori 20, es por eso que dije que no se alarmen por la diferencia de edades pues todo está fríamente calculado.

Gracias por seguir agregando mi historia a sus favoritos, alertas y un agradecimiento especial a todas aquellas personas que me animan a continuar con un maravilloso review.

Gracias a:

**Tanuki sempai *// Layill*//Mari-chan Uchiuga*// Kaya-hime*// Akira-chan*// Yo amo a Hidan*// love-isaq*// Kanako*// mitzu_kivampirx*// Dark grow*// Ely Uchiha*// Harukauzaki*// xXxMinimixXx*// UchihaHinataChan*// Hinata sHiki no Akasuna*// **

**Si se me olvido algún nombre avísenme!!**

**Nos leemos pronto y no se olviden de dejar su review con sus críticas, dudas, sugerencias, etc.**


	4. ¿Logrando nuestro objetivo?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a **Kishimoto-sama.**

**Aclaraciones: **Sasohina, AU/UA y algo de Ooc.

**Capítulo III**

**¿Logrando nuestro objetivo?**

Respiré profundamente un par de veces tratando de despejar mi mente aunque fuera un poco. Una vez habiendo escondido a Hinata comenzamos a caminar al rededor de la casa buscando la dichosa ventana de la cocina.

El viento estaba muy inquieto, deseaba terminar con todo esto antes de que la tormenta que parecía avecinarse nos alcanzara.

Un pie tras otro, tratando de ser lo más cautelosos posible. _Concéntrate, concéntrate._ Me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente pero al parecer esto era imposible…

— Naruto… ¡Tu aliento sobre mi cuello no ayuda en nada! — Me volteé bruscamente para alejarlo con un golpe.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Sasuke, eso dolió!

— Si vas a actuar como un gatito asustado mejor no hubieras venido… ¿Pero de que estoy hablando? ¡Esta estupidez fue tu idea en primer lugar! — Estaba a punto de golpearlo nuevamente cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento arremetió contra nosotros.

— ¿Y-yo? ¿Asustado?… — miró mi rostro por un instante — ¡Como si fuera a perder contra ti! ¡Tooonto! — Me sacó la lengua.

— A veces no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablas. — Me di la vuelta y continué avanzando.

Tras otros molestos y desesperantes insultos de su parte, finalmente nos encontramos frente a la ventana de la cocina. Estaba abierta tal y como Sai había mencionado pero estaba demasiado alta para que cualquiera de los dos pudiera alcanzarla sin ayuda.

— Oye Naruto ¿Por qué no mejor...?

— ¿Qué haces ahí parado Sasuke? —Susurró intentando alcanzar el marco de la ventana — ¡Ayúdame a entrar!

— Ponme atención Naruto, te estoy diciendo que...

— ¡Aja! — me ignoró — Ya sé lo que te pasa, — comenzó a decir mientras emitía una sonrisa burlona — de seguro ya estás asustado ¿No es así?. ¡Pero qué gracioso, jeje!, pareces un niñito Sasu-chan~

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si eras tú el que hace rato…! Ahh, olvídalo. — Respondí cansado — ¿Y porque susurras si no hay nadie?

— Aunque Sasori no esté ¿No crees que tendrá a unas cuantas almas cuidando de su casa? Será mejor no hacer mucho ruido, no quiero ser capturado.

— D-deja de bromear, — un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo ante la idea.

— Mejor apresurémonos, Hinata-chan nos espera. — Insistió — Ahora Sasuke, ponte de rodillas para que pueda subir.

— Pero...

— ¡Deja de quejarte y hazlo de una vez!

Era inútil tratar de razonar con él y no teníamos tanto tiempo como para desperdiciarlo discutiendo.

Tras un largo suspiro de mi parte me coloqué en el suelo para que él pudiera usar mi espalda como apoyo y así subir.

— No vayas a romper nada una vez que estés dentro, trata de ser cuidadoso.

Cuando dejé de sentir su peso en mi espalda me levanté, sacudí mis manos y rodillas y me encaminé a la puerta trasera que estaba más adelante.

Al poner mi mano sobre la perilla dos fuertes estruendos -uno tras otro- se escucharon dejándome paralizado.

Giré la perilla que como lo suponía no estaba cerrada y corrí dentro de la casa.

— ¿¡Qué fue lo que te dije idiota!

— ¡Auch, auch! —se levantó del suelo mientras se sobaba el trasero — lo siento, me resbalé.

— ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera habido alguien? — Le reproché.

— ¡Ya dije que lo siento! Ese relámpago de hace un momento me asusto. ¡No, quiero decir que me sorprendió!

— Si, aja, como sea, apresurémonos.

— ¡Espera un momento Sasuke! ¿Cómo fue que entraste?

— Por esa puerta. — Señalé tras de mí.

— ¿Por qué no mencionaste eso antes? ¡Me hubiera evitado el golpe!

— Traté de decírtelo y no me escuchaste. Como sea, si no te has dado cuenta ya estamos dentro.

— ¿Dentro? — Unos segundos pasaron antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar la información — ¡Ah, es cierto! — Golpeé la mano contra mi frente ante su incorregible estupidez.

Comencé a recorrer con la mirada el lugar y tras tragar saliva, ambos comenzamos a caminar.

— Para ser un marionetista diabólico roba almas ésta casa se ve muy normalita.

— Tienes razón, — contesté — tal vez demasiado.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que volviéramos a decir algo. Agradecí que Naruto se hubiera mantenido callado un poco, supuse que la atmosfera del lugar y la situación en la que nos encontrábamos lo habían hecho ponerse serio al menos por una vez.

— Será mejor que nos separemos Naruto. — Me animé a decir.

Giré mi cabeza ante su silencio y noté con temor que él ya no estaba. Lo busqué desesperado con la mirada.

— ¿Pero qu...

— ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke ven!

Comencé a correr inmediatamente en la dirección del grito, encontrándome ahora en el baño.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo encontraste?

— No, es algo aún más sorprendente, lo que acabo de descubrir es que... ¡Él utiliza el mismo champú que yo! — dijo señalándome la botella azul. Una vena se marcó en mi frente de forma instantánea. — Puede ser un asqueroso roba almas pero me doy cuenta que le gusta que su cabello quede sedoso y manejable como el mío. — Sacudió su cabello con una mano.

— Ya veo, ya veo... ¡Idiota! — Golpeé fuertemente su cabeza lleno de furia — ¿Qué tiene eso de sorprendente? ¿No te das cuenta cuáles son tus prioridades en estos momentos?

— ¡Sasuke imbécil! No tenías por qué haberme golpeado, yo solo decía...

— ¿Eres tonto o qué? — continué reprochándole. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer si él regresa y aún no encontramos el escor...?

— ¿Te refieres a éste? — Sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño escorpión tallado en madera.

— ¿Pero cómo? — me pregunté asombrado.

— Jeje, soy súper habilidoso aunque no lo parezca. Asómbrate con mi grandeza Sasuke y venérame el resto de tu vida, jujuju. — volví a golpearlo en la cabeza mientras tomaba el escorpión de su mano.

Volvió a quejarse por el golpe pero lo ignoré.

— Parece ser que sus ojos están hechos de alguna joya — comenzó a decir — pero no se que...

— Son un par de pequeños rubíes.

Ambos nos quedamos helados al escuchar aquella voz que provenía detrás de nosotros.

Volteamos lentamente desando que aquello sólo fuera un cruel producto de nuestra imaginación, pero lamentablemente no lo era.

Quien estaba ante nosotros era el mismísimo y aterrador Sasori, cruzado de brazos apoyado contra la puerta, bloqueándonos la salida.

_No puede ser._ Pensé desconcertado. _Por más rápido que fuera; según la información de Sai, era imposible que llegara tan pronto. ¡Maldición! ¡Ese Sai nos mintió! _

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, iluminando de manera casi instantánea el cuarto de baño. También percibimos otra fuerte ráfaga de viento afuera durante un pequeño instante que nos pareció eterno.

Mi cuerpo temblaba. Miré de reojo a Naruto que al parecer estaba en las mismas que yo.

— Y bien niños, — Ambos tragamos saliva — Podrían decirme... — siseó de forma calmada — ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo en mi casa cuando se avecina una tormenta? y más importante aún, ¿Con mi preciado escorpión?

Naruto y yo nos miramos y asentimos al mismo tiempo, sabíamos que algo debía hacerse inmediatamente, antes de que él hiciera su primer movimiento para quitarnos nuestras almas.

Apreté con fuerza el escorpión que tenía en la mano y tras un "¡Ahora!" por parte de Naruto, ambos nos echamos a correr hacia él.

**Fin del capítulo III**

¿Intrigados? Espero que si jeje. Sé que quedó cortito, pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo. Gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo, espero que les haya gustado.

Un enorme agradecimiento a todas(os) mis lectoras(es) por seguir leyendo estos desvaríos, también por seguir agregando este extraño fic a sus alertas y favoritos, pero en especial a todas aquellas personas que se molestan en dejarme un valiosísimo review. Muchas, muchas gracias, ustedes me animan a continuar. (^_^)/

Gacias a:

**Harukauzaki*/ LoVeLi-NeE*/ Tanuki sempai */ Kanako*/ Anni x3*/ Kaya-hime*/ Yue yuna*/ Layill*/Mari-chan Uchiuga*/ Akira-chan*/ love-isaq*/ mitzu_kivampirx*/ Dark grow*/ **

**Ely Uchiha*/ UchihaHinataChan*/ Hinata sHiki no Akasuna*/ **

**Si se me olvido algún nombre avísenme!**

Nos leemos pronto y no se olviden de dejar su review con sus críticas, dudas, sugerencias, etc.


	5. ¿Logrando nuestro objetivo? Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a **Masashi** **Kishimoto.**

**Aclaraciones: **Sasohina,AU/UA y algo de Ooc.

**Capítulo IV**

**¿Logrando nuestro objetivo? **

**Parte II**

Me enrosqué por enésima vez al cuello la molesta bufanda que habría deseado dejar en casa. El viento era muy fuerte y a pesar de estar escondida dentro de los arbustos, las incesantes ráfagas no se hacían esperar.

En mi cabeza me repetía infinidad de veces que todo iba a estar bien, que Sasuke y Naruto saldrían en cualquier momento con el escorpión y volveríamos a casa sanos y salvos, pero el mal presentimiento se reusaba a abandonarme.

Un relámpago se dibujó en el cielo y tras de él un rugido sonoro que me hizo estremecer.

–Odio los relámpagos, – susurré temerosa acurrucándome un poco mas entre los arbustos – me pregunto si todo estará bi...

–¡HINATAAA! – Gritó Sasuke haciéndome saltar de la impresión.

– _¡Son ellos! _– Pensé aliviada, pero esa sensación se desvaneció al ver sus rostros llenos de pánico.

–¡Vete en cuanto veas que persigue a uno de nosotros! –Gritó Sasuke arrojando algo en mi dirección.

–¡Ten cuidado y no te preocupes, – Agregó Naruto – lo distraeremos!

Confundida, estuve a punto de pedirles una explicación, pero cubrí inmediatamente mi boca al ver a Sasori tambaleándose en la puerta de su casa. Mi cuerpo quedó completamente petrificado ante su presencia. Intenté controlar mi respiración, así como también el tamborileo que se llevaba a cabo dentro de mi pecho, rogando al cielo que él no se percatara de ellos al instante en el que pasaba frente a mí.

Lo oí soltar una maldición por lo bajo, para después salir corriendo hacia el lugar donde Sasuke había desaparecido segundos antes.

Me tomó unos instantes reaccionar, y cuando por fin se despejó mi mente, noté como mis manos temblorosas seguían oprimiendo mi boca bruscamente. Las despegué lentamente, dudando de mi capacidad para seguir conteniendo el llanto, pero el nudo en mi garganta se encargó de ello. Volteé a ver el objeto que había quedado enredado en una rama cercana a mi cabeza.

– _¡El escorpión de madera de Sasori!_ – Grité en mi mente tomándolo con una mano.

Como me fue posible, me apresuré a salir de entre los arbustos dando un torpe salto. Y sin pensarlo con detenimiento, me apresuré a ir por el sendero normal.

Por más que intentaba no hacer caso a los infinitos ruidos de las ramas sacudidas por el fuerte viento, éstas provocaban una sensación de incertidumbre como jamás la había experimentado.

Finalmente pude distinguir el gran puente de madera a unos pocos metros de mi. Mi rostro se ilumino y por un instante me sentí ya fuera de todo peligro.

–Jamás... – Comencé a esbozar entre jadeos –¡Jamáaaaaas volveré a hacerle caso a Naruto-kun en toda mi vida!

Un estruendo volvió a resonar en el cielo apenas terminé de decir eso, al mismo tiempo en el que una mano se aferró a mi brazo impidiéndome seguir.

–Espera un segundo... – Agregó una voz grave, que para mi desgracia y a pesar del jadeo, logré distinguir sin siquiera voltear aún –¿no has visto a unos niños pasar corriendo por aquí? – Finalizó tras intentar recuperar el aliento.

Mi mente se nubló, y el temblor de hace unos instantes volvió poco a poco a inundarme.

–Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? – Volvió a decir, y mientras tanto, mis labios se movían pero no lograba sacar sonido alguno. Inesperadamente se puso en cuclillas frente a mí, y al verme apresada por la intensidad de esos ojos cafés, lo empujé con la mano que me quedaba libre.

–¡Ahh! ¿Pero qué estás...? Espera, – señaló en mi dirección – eso que traes en tu mano, enséñamelo en éste instante. – El tono y la severidad en su voz me asustaron y en un acto reflejo lo evadí y comencé a correr.

Se apresuró a levantarse del suelo y pude escucharlo acercarse rápidamente hacia mí. Otra ráfaga de viento me envistió por la espalda mientras comenzaba a cruzar el viejo puente, provocando que mi bufanda saliera disparada de mi cuello y se enredara peligrosamente bajo mis pies. Me tambaleé para finalmente chocar contra el barandal. Al sentirlo ceder ante el peso de mi cuerpo, recordé en un rápido flashback la escena en la que Sasuke lo pateaba violentamente hasta hacerlo tronar. Lo último que recuerdo antes de impactar en el agua, fue un fuerte grito tras de mí y unos intensos y aterrorizados ojos cafés.

* * *

_¿No es curioso?_

…

_¿Acaso no es curioso como tu cuerpo comienza a dejar de sentir el dolor?_

…

_¿Acaso no son curiosas todas las cosas que piensas antes de morir?_

…

_¿Acaso no es curioso que el chico del que siempre he estado huyendo, _

_sea ahora el que deseo que logre alcanzarme rápidamente?_

…

_¿Acaso no es curiosa la forma en la que todo termina?_

…

_¿Acaso no lo es?_

…

**Fin del capítulo IV**

Prometí que este capítulo sería más largo pero me avergüenza decir que no cumplí con mi promesa, lo siento mucho. Pero a la vez me siento feliz de retomar esta historia después de tantos años, y todo es gracias a sus alertas, favoritos y reviews que continúan enviándome. Ustedes me han animado a continuar.

Esta historia aún continua, y me sorprende ver cuanto ha cambiado después de todo éste tiempo, confiezo que me ha costado trabajo subir este capítulo. También lo que me sorprendió y me alegró fue ver que el poner lineas divisorias y reviews es ahora más sencillo jajaja, *suspira* ya estoy vieja... En fin...

No se olviden de dejar su review con sus reclamos, críticas, dudas, sugerencias, etc.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
